comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-77728
Earth-77728 is a reality altered to where every inhabitant on Earth has superpowers. It is currently ruled by Erik Magnus and his family. History Celebrity Heroes Although everyone on the Earth has powers, a number of them have chosen to be heroes. Carol Danvers - Captain Marvel Carol Danvers is a kree/human hybrid hero called Captain Marvel, who is viewed as the most popular hero due to her superpowers and human origins. Princess Lorna Magnus Princess Lorna is the daughter of Magneto. She is currently in a relationship with Alexander Summers. Raven Darkholme - Mystique Raven Darkholme is an officer of Magneto's army, who is quite protective of her son Kurt and adopted daughter Anna. Victor Von Doom - Dr. Doom Victor Von Doom was given a new treatment for his scars that turns his body into liquid metal, allowing him to become a shapeshifter. Prince Pietro Magnus - Quicksilver Prince Pietro is the heir of Magneto. He is quite known for his disdain for weaklings, believing in survival of the fittest. He has a daughter named Luna. Princess Wanda Magnus - Scarlet Witch Princess Wanda is the daughter of Magneto. She is very quiet and distant from others. Her children are Tommy, Billy, and Talia. Simon Williams - Wonder Man Simon Williams is a being of ionic energy who became the superhero Wonder Man. He is in a relationship with Carol Danvers. Tony Stark - Iron Man Tony Stark is a daredevil hero who uses his suit as a pay per view hero called Iron Man. Tommy Magnus - Speed Tommy Magnus is the son of Wanda Magnus and the twin of Billy. And he is a equal rights protestor. He shares his uncles super speed, calling himself Speed. Billy Magnus - Wiccan Billy Magnus is the son of Wanda Magnus and the twin of Tommy. And he is a equal rights protestor. He shares his mothers magic powers, calling himself Wiccan. He is currently in a relationship with Kree-Skrull peace ambassador Teddy Altman. Talia Magnus - Nocturne Talia Magnus is the daughter of Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, and Wanda Magnus, the Scarlet Witch. She has a poor relationship with her uncle and granfather due to her being an illegitimate child of Wanda. Nevertheless, she is the hero known as Nocturne. Luke Cage - Power Man Luke Cage is an indestructible man who sees the Magnus family as corrupt, so he leads an uprising as the Power Man. Jennifer Walters - She-Hulk Jennifer Walters is a gamma powered woman who is apart of Cage's resistance as the She-Hulk. Peter Parker - Spider-Man Living a happy life visiting his aunt and uncle on weekends, and spending his off time with his wife Gwen Stacy and son Richard, Peter is the always popular hero Spider-Man. Anna Marie Darkholme - Rogue Anna Marie Darkholme is the adopted daughter of Mystique and works alongside her as the superhero Rogue. Ororo Munroe - Storm Ororo Munroe is the princess of Kenya, who goes by the title Storm. James Howlett - Wolverine James Howlett is an officer of Magneto's army, serving as the superhero Wolverine. King Erik Magnus - Magneto Erik Magnus is the king of the House of M as the hero Magneto. He's attempting to choose among his family who will be his heir. Category:Earth-77728 Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95